En el Expreso de Hogwarts
by Elphyra
Summary: Aunque nosotros sólo supimos en el segundo libro qué hacían Harry y Ron para llegar a la escuela, ¿no te has planteado nunca qué hicieron muchos de los otros personajes de la saga en el tren?


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes que saldrán son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo se los cojo prestados para hacer este one.

* * *

**En el Expresso de Hogwarts**

Mientras Harry y Ron seguían el Hogwarts Express en el coche azul y volador del señor Weasley.

Mientras Hermione los buscaba como una histérica por el tren y Ginny la seguía desconsolada en busca de su hermano y del niño que sobrevivió.

Mientras los gemelos Weasley reían con Lee Jordan de uno de los artefactos que habían hecho durante el verano.

Mientras Gildegory Lockhart firmaba autógrafos y se hacía fotos con sus fans sin ser consciente de que la plaza que ocuparía sólo duraba un año.

Mientras Xo Xang se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Cedric Diggory y lo comentaba con su amiga Marietta Edgecombe

Mientras el paisaje de alrededor del tren pasaba veloz y las horas transcurridas ya no volverían a pasar nunca jamás.

Mientras un fanático del Quidditch explicaba muy emocionado jugadas famosas a aquel que se le quisiera escuchar.

Mientras la señora del carrito se dejaba la voz anunciando unas gominolas que la mayoría de los alumnos ya se sabían de memoria y esperaban impacientes.

Mientras Theodore Nott se sentaba cerca de Malfoy con una sonrisa forzada a la cara ya que lo hacía obligado y no porque le gustara.

Mientras Luna Lovegood y sus raras gafas e ideas eran ya motivo de burla desde que había subido al tren.

Mientras Penelope Clearwater no escuchaba sus amigas ya su cabeza sólo había un nombre de cinco letras que comienza con "Per..." y termina con "...cy".

Mientras un niño de once años llamado Jack estaba solo y recordaba con acritud como había mentido a su amiga del alma sobre el lugar donde estaba por ser muggle.

Mientras Ginny caía rendida a la cuestión de que los chicos fugados no eran en el expresso de Hogwarts y que por ello quedarían escarmentados.

Mientras Marcus Flint ya comenzaba a dar órdenes sobre el Quidditch y decía a Draco que sería el nuevo cazador.

Mientras dos alumnos de Huflepuff pensaban y hablaban sobre el verano con risitas y gritos, recordando los bellos tiempos.

Mientras Percy, en sus recorridos de monitor para todo el tren, juraba una y otra vez amor eterno a la Penny de sus amores.

Mientras Draco Malfoy se burlaba de una chica de once años y le insultaba con el peor de los insultos, y obligaba a Theodore a reír.

Mientras Eddie Carmichael hablaba con sus amigos y comprobaba (ya se lo esperaba) que era la persona que había sacado las mejores notas de Ravenclaw.

Mientras Alice, cansada de estar en el pasillo y que le dijeran sangre sucia sin saber qué quería decir, abría la puerta de un compartimento .

Mientras Marietta y Xo se emocionaban comparan los novios de ambas; exaltando una y otra vez sus cualidades perfectas.

Mientras el grande Bole felicitaba a Malfoy por la entrada al "magnífico" equipo de Slytherin, capaz de arrasar a cualquiera con las nuevas escobas.

Mientras Luna Lovegood le decía a una chica de su edad que ya se había burlado de ella que le entrarian "Howdors" en las orejas si no se callaba.

Mientras Ginny se sentaba en un compartimento, rendida de buscarlos y obligaba a Hermione a hacer lo mismo.

Mientras Jack alegraba de encontrar a Alice, le pedía perdón y la hacía entrar en el magnífico mundo de los magos.

Mientras Ron y Harry revisaban por milésima vez que seguían el tren y que todo iba bien; asi como que los muggles no los vieran.

Mientras el paisaje de alrededor del tren pasaba veloz y las horas transcurridas ya no volverían a pasar nunca más.

Mientras Wood pensaba en el horario que harían aquél curso y las jugadas de los partidos para que Gryffindor diera lo máximo de él y ganara.

Mientras pasaba todo esto y mucho más; yo estaba imperturbable, allí, mientras pensaba en todos los días en los que no podría estar contigo.

* * *

**Bueno, ¡hola!**

**He venido a dejar yo aquí este one-shoot porque he pensado que quería estrenar el mes de diciembre y creo que esta ha sido una buena manera. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí, no? ¡Comenten, por favor! ¿Sí...?**

**Besos,**

**únicamente y simplemente,**

**E.**


End file.
